


Rigel Black Snippets

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Revolution Arc - kitsunerei88, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Menstruation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snippets, Spoilers for Liar Liar by Kitsunerei88, Trauma from torture, hp was made for the hurt/comfort and whump tags tbh, it's Harry Potter what do you expect, leo hurst is a good friend, remus is a slut for chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: These were from my Tumblr, idk have fun having them collected into one spaceIncluding!!!how Rigel became the school sweetheart, againalternate scenes, alt povsLeo snooping, Caelum bitching (but for good reasons this time), James whining like a baby because he don't like Sneep, Riddle being an Ass^TM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Rigel Black Snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 
  * Inspired by [Liar Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632973) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 
  * Inspired by [Breaking the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546504) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 



> *** means it's a new scene/snippet  
> feel free to use these, just tag me so I can read ur work thx ily  
> as always, anything u recognize is probably a direct quote lifted from the source material

Snape had sent summons to Rigel to meet in Lab One, but Snape was nowhere to be found when Rigel arrived at seven. It was just Riddle. Of course. Rigel was not a fool, Riddle wanted to get her alone, to try something devious to get her participation in the tournament. However, Rigel ignored Riddle’s presence and pulled out a treatise on healing limbs paralyzed by magical plants, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the door. Riddle immediately gave off an air of displeasure, obviously from the lack of respect, but if he was going to ignore and dismiss everything Rigel said, well, she would give as good as she got.

“Or what, you’ll Imperio me? Try to possess me? You’ve done that before, what’s to stop you from trying again? Your measly _word_ to not put children on the frontlines of your political war? Or is playing with children the only thing you know how to do? Will you torture me into being your little poster boy? You think I’ve never been tortured before? I’ve been through hell and back more than once, Riddle, all by your hand. I’ve been on the brink of death because of your actions, and you still think I want any part in your machinations? Do you really think us so similar that I would trade my freedom for the oppression of an entire population? If you think I will stand for anything you’ve ever done, you’re a bigger fool than I’ve ever been led to believe.”

“Do not tempt me, boy. I could carve you out of your own mind and play your body as a puppet for all to see. I could make you scream until your mind broke from the pain—”

“Oh no,” Rigel deadpanned. “Please don’t torture me.”

Snape was still frozen in the corner of the room. His panicked eyes were still on her. Riddle snarled.

“You think _I jest?_ ”

“No. I know you better than to make idle threats. But I’m not intimidated by the threat of torture. Pettigrew beat you to that first, I’m afraid. You’ll have to try a lot harder than that.”

“I doubt he was—”

“No, he was probably the worst I imagine I’ll ever face. You’re powerful, Riddle, but I doubt the Cruciatus can top the Dominion Jewel.”

“Pettigrew had the time to torture me, days and days of it, alone and hidden, whereas now I am expected by many people to show up for curfew in an hour, and we are not alone. I’m certain someone will notice my screaming this time around.”

***

Caelum had been tortured before. Many, many times before. Crucio was his mother’s favorite curse after all. It made his bones splinter, his joints crack, and through it all his mind took that pain, and was always at least somewhat comforted by Bellatrix not being committed to killing him or even fully driving him mad. Childhood trauma aside, Caelum had never been stabbed before. It was a monstrously different beast, the pain was not in his bones, and the shock of blood loss was making him woozy, and there was no certainty of an end being in sight.

Harry beside him was a small comfort, the knowledge that he _wasn’t_ alone, but he had survived worse, certainly, and could, no, _would_ , survive this too. (He ignored the voice from the back of his mind saying that this _was_ the worst he’d ever faced, and his knowledge of his internal organs was not great, so how was he to fix this?) His quiet contemplations, (a mini freak out, really) were interrupted by Harry glaring at him with the loudest expression he’d ever seen on her. He flinched when she turned her wand on to him ( _her very dangerous wand holy shit he knew she had magic in spades but what the hell Potter--_ ) – and relaxed when she started a basic diagnostic charm on him. She handed him a potion with a clipped “drink it”, and he could feel her magic poking at his wound. He dutifully knocked back a Blood-Replenisher. It tasted different than usual.

“It’s the added feverfew,”

Oh. Maybe he was speaking out loud now.

“You are.”

***

“Ugg, these OWL prep classes are literal torture.” Theo whined, flopped over his homework.

Draco could feel Rigel stiffen ever so slightly beside him, his emotions sharpened to a point, but out-worldly, Rigel looked as absorbed in his Healing textbook as ever.

“And I’m sure you’re just being dramatic and overexaggerating because you’d rather be off snogging Geoff,” Millicent retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she swept drying sand off an essay she’d just finished.

“Oh, as if any of you can imagine how intense the _real_ OWL courses are,” came the drawling voice of Rosier, “Then you’ll think this year was as easy as a hover charm.” Rookwood, bless his heart, tried his best to not acknowledge his unfortunate choice of friend. Both seventh-years were up to their noses in parchment.

“It’s not torture, Theo, you just don’t like writing essays.” Blaise decided he should add his own thoughts to the matter. “We all know you’re a giant nerd otherwise.”

“It _is_ torture because it makes my brain hurt.”

“It’s not, and that’s just because this is the first time you’ve ever used your brain.” Draco had to snort at that one, Millie really did have the right amount of acerbic-ness in her comebacks. Pansy also stifled a laugh, and Rigel smiled.

“It is because these hand cramps are unending.”

“It’s not _because_ you’re complaining about it,” Pansy joined in. “It is because it’s cruel and unnecessary.”

“It’s not torture, though you are the unnecessary one.” Draco supplied, smiling to show Theo he was joking, and hoping it would end the discussion.

“Come on, Rigel, roast Theo with us.” The thrice-cursed Rosier piped up, Draco sensing he was poking again, and _knew_ he’d take it too far-

“It’s not torture, because you haven’t soiled yourself due to being so overwhelmed by pain and all you can register is pain that you lost control of your faculties.” (Rigel’s thought process being: make Aldon regret pushing her buttons) “And that maybe you’re a little bit glad that it happened that way and that _bastard_ can’t strip you of even more dignity, or use it as a bargaining chip.”

“merlin Rigel, talk about trauma”

“and with that I will now take my leave and hope you all forget about that”

***

“Nothing happened, Leo. You’re imagining things.”

Lionel Hurst knew Harriet Potter was many things, chiefly, a liar, and oh boy was that the biggest lie she’d ever told him. He might not have his Ma’s gift of discerning the truth, but he knew tells and Harry both. His magic was now somewhat cautious with Harry, where it had been excited to mingle before. There was a foreign taste to her magic now, not a pleasant one either.

“Just drop it Leo, okay?”

Couldn’t she see that he was worried for her? Something traumatic had happened, _very_ bad by the sounds of it, to have changed her magic so clearly. But he would respect her and drop the subject, _for now_. Whatever, _who_ ever, made her feel so unsafe was going to be hunted down and made to pay.

He met with Remus later that week. The man had taken to teaching the Rogue’s kids twice a week since he’d been introduced at the tourney, usually in a big room at the Phoenix that he and Solom set up to act as a classroom, but occasionally he ran a class in the yard of Eeylop’s . Remus, who also knew of his niece’s proclivity for duplicity and half-truths, had taken up Leo’s offer of a quick chat.

“Do you know if something happened to Harry? She’s been on guard ever since she got back from America.”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. If I remember correctly, two years ago she up and out of the blue asked me to start training her in self-defense.” Remus’ eyes matched Leo’s for intensity. He already knew the answer to his question, he was just confirming it. Leo knew that Remus knew that Leo recognized that. “I think that was the summer she started roaming the alleys. James had caught her coming home late one night. It gave us all quite a scare. There were also reports of fires in the alleys that night, which was why James had been up. A week later she asked me to train her. What do you know of that?” Remus wasn’t really asking.

“Do you know why this place is called the Phoenix?” Leo asked, knowing of the night in question. “Two years ago, this place was called the Dancing Dragon. Some idiots tried to start a fight and caught it on fire. I was helping out with flame management, and I found Harry crying in an alley adjacent to the fight. I swear I had no idea she’d been out there, if I had, she’d never have been out so late. I sent her directly to my mother once I found her.” Conveniently leaving out that he’d cut down the man who had been attacking her, or that she’d been attacked at all, or that he was involved in the fight. “My mother wouldn’t have let her go home if anything was truly wrong.”

“Ah,” Remus sighed into his milk. “Thank you for telling me. Now, I don’t know what Harry did at AIM, but,” He lowered his voice, “Archie was kidnapped this spring and that really scared her. She’s been more subdued since then, but very driven in her training. Archie was also kidnapped last spring as well, and his first year he was attacked by a fellow student, after a poisoning attempt.”

“Merlin, I had heard rumors of Rigel slaying a basilisk, but I had no idea about the rest of that. What happened this spring?”

“I can’t really tell you anything more, legal reasons and all. All I know is he’s been jumped several times now. Honestly, I’m more surprised Archie hasn’t asked me for lessons yet. Maybe I should make him start. Harry could convince him.”

***

“It was a hobby my family humored, and financially supported… You made me believe that even though I’m a—half—” The last part was stuttered before his student went wide-eyed in realization with what was just said.

Severus heard it through the pounding in his ears. Rigel certainly hadn’t meant to say _that_ , but again, he was being so earnest that there had been that strange connection Severus had felt during Rigel’s first year. Severus _knew_ what Rigel almost said.

Rigel sat, frozen, with his face cycling through regret, anger, and most strongly, fear.

Severus, who had already been suspicious of Rigel in the first place, didn’t take long to make the leap to what he believed to be the truth. Rigel was _not_ Arcturus Rigel Black, but rather, his cousin Harriet. It made altogether too much sense.

Harriet suddenly bolted.

Severus reacted quickly, knowing she would probably attempt to go back in time and try to change their conversation—highly dangerous to everyone, even one so well acquainted with danger. Harriet threw herself out his office and made it halfway down the corridor before Severus’ stunner came after her. She dodged that spell, and the next few, shielding as well. Severus summoned her and she started being pulled by the charm towards him. Realizing this she pulled out the time-turner, twisting it back—Severus running towards her, grabbing her arm—she let it go—and they both spun into the past.

Severus regained his bearings, admittedly not difficult as they were still in the corridor, and redoubled his grip on Harriet’s arm, and led her to Lab One. He snatched the time-turner from her as they passed the threshold. He warded the door and cast a Tempus charm. A week! He turned to glare at Harriet, now released from his grasp, where she was in a low dueling stance in the center of the room.

“You cannot keep me here,” She said, voice cracking with fear.

“Not indefinitely, no, but I assume you know we’ve gone back a week, if your frantic machinations are anything to go by. We will not be missed.” He sneered.

She flinched but refused to drop her guard.

“In any case,” Severus continued, making sure the severity of the situation could be heard in his voice. “I will only detain you until we catch back up to the time stream.”

She glowered. Severus conjured up two stools. “Now, I want you to explain _exactly_ what you meant, or I _will_ have you sit here and watch me brew Veritaserum and then feed it to you. I will not hesitate to pry honesty from your mind as well, _Potter_.” He spat the last name.

“I merely meant to say a half-grown wizard.”

Severus gave her a severe look. “I do not believe that sort of slip of the tongue would lead to you fleeing my office.”

***

how Rigel became the school sweetheart, again

or, knowing about periods and respecting them means u get mad respect back

Pansy was a very private person, and as all ladies are, discreet about a certain monthly cycle, especially when there were boys around. However, Pansy had started a day earlier than she expected, so while her ever present supplies were in her bag, she had neglected to replenish her pain-relief potion. While normally it wasn’t the worst pain to bear, her cramps were tremendously awful this month, and her grimaces of pain were fully obvious to her best friends.

“Pansy, are you feeling alright?” Draco asked, no doubt empathetically picking up on her discomfort. Rigel also looked closer at her, noticing she was slightly curled in on herself. Both were somewhat alarmed that Pansy was not fully composed, in the middle of class, no less.

“Yes, I just have a slight headache, that’s all.” She really wanted to go get her potion, but that would take a twenty-minute round trip to get it from her room, and she was _certainly_ not about to go to Madam Pomfrey with such a thing. She was a Parkinson, after all, and Parkinsons were not so easily defeated by menstrual pain.

Rigel gave her one last glance, then reached down into his bag. She wasn’t surprised when he pulled out his potions kit and started digging around in it. She was, however, surprised when he handed her _two_ vials, a regular headache relief draught, and a vial labeled ‘ _for menstrual cramping_ ’ in Rigel’s scrawl. She took both without a second thought-- she really did have a headache as well.

Pansy thought it was a bit strange that a boy (though this _was_ Rigel) would be carrying around menstrual supplies at all times, and said as much once they were dismissed, subtly, of course.

Rigel winced, and Pansy got the feeling he was hoping she’d ignore that as another of his idiosyncrasies. “Well, Harry forgets often enough that I make sure to keep those potions and supplies stocked, and I guess I got into the habit of carrying them around.”

“What does Harry forget?” Drat. Draco heard that. Rigel also looked like he would rather be elsewhere than tell Draco about Harry’s periods.

Pansy took pity on him and repaid his favor with a deflection. “Oh, just that she never responds to mail from anyone other than Rigel. I must have sent her at least two invites for tea since we were officially introduced at the Gala last year. She never responded though.” This was all true, and Rigel winced again.

“About that--”

“No worries, Rigel. I know she isn’t meaning to deliberately snub me. She must be busy, what with her Potions career taking off, and her shield potion in such high demand.”

Draco was sufficiently satisfied, and their day went on.

Pansy didn’t give it too much thought after that, as much as Pansy not thinking about her friends could get. She was comforted in knowing that Rigel had her back in such situations, but a bit embarrassed that he knew. However, he hadn’t seemed disgusted at all, or embarrassed either, just a steady presence, ready to help. (And so wonderfully discreet)

Late one night, Millie was in need of a restocking of potion as well, there wasn’t enough time to get more from Madam Pomfrey before curfew. Pansy lent her some, and Millie’s quip reminded her of Rigel.

“Maybe next time I’ll ask Rigel, he’s probably brewed this before just for fun.”

“Oh, he has, but it was for Harry.” Pansy felt comfortable enough to divulge that much about Heiress Potter.

“Really?” Millie turned on her way from the bathroom. “Well, now I’m curious. I’ll go ask him.” And she strode out of the room. Pansy sighed. There was no stopping a Bulstrode on a mission.

She heard Millie’s knock and request for Rigel. Then the muffled conversation in the hall. Millie came back in their dorm with another Potions bottle, a bar of chocolate, and a smug look.

“He’s got a whole care kit in his pockets! Mumbled something about also being a future Healer, that’s why he’s always got it on him.” Pansy wasn’t too surprised by that.

“And the chocolate?” Davis asked. She shared the dorm with Pansy and Millie after Greengrass was expelled, but kept to herself.

“’Chocolate is of course, a medical essential.’ To quote him quoting Professor Lupin.”

Davis benefitted from Rigel’s bottomless Potions kit as well later that month, as she received an anonymous package the morning she started. (Pansy asked Rigel if he had any chocolate that morning, particularly coffee-flavored chocolate, during their jog, and she sent it off before returning to her dorm to change. Rigel didn’t ask who or why.) Davis teared up at seeing the large bag of chocolate covered espresso beans. (Pansy left a note; _I hope your day gets better_ ) (She wanted to be on better terms with Davis, especially now that they were roommates.)

Davis asked her how that evening. (“I got them from Rigel, but didn’t mention you.”) (Coffee was a restricted beverage at Hogwarts, after all.)

Unfortunately, anonymous packages with sweet notes of well wishes were attributed to Rigel, and word travelled amongst the female population of the school that if you were in immediate need, Rigel had your back; a one stop shop for potions, pads, and more!

Pansy profusely apologized, but Rigel waved her off. “It’s fine, Pans. I don’t mind helping. They do pay me back, and I’ve started equipping better chocolates through their generosity. And they do return the bottles rinsed out, which is a huge help.”

Ginny Weasley, arguably one of the least subtle girls Pansy knew, wasn’t subtle when she got wind of Rigel’s goods and services. She asked in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast! She stated that Rigel’s pain-relief potions were better than her own, when Pansy politely asked her why she didn’t wait for a less public moment.

“Half the population has a menstrual cycle, Pansy. I don’t feel the need to hide that. Neither should you.”

***

alternate scene, AA ch 15

Severus was relieved when Rigel started to shift. His precious student wasn’t dead.

“Snape?” The boy said quietly. “Am I dreaming?” His voice was oddly pitched.

“No, Rigel,” Severus replied, filling up the canteen with water again.

“Oh, I never thought of using… augamenti. Stupid. I’m so stupid. I can’t do anything right.” His voice got higher with his hysteria.

“Rigel, stop.” Severus said. “You are not stupid. How long have you been down here?”

“Down here?” Rigel’s face screwed up unhappily. “Up there? I… don’t know. What day is it?”

“Friday evening,” he said, turning the words over in his mind. Had the other path led to a second chamber above this one? What would be the point of…no, surely not.

“Two...weeks,” Rigel coughed. “Almost. Pettigrew didn’t know you could go back …a full week the second time. Didn’t know much… about time-turners. Sorry…I let him get..” the boy trailed off into weak coughs, and Severus stared in detached horror as he realized the full extent of what Pettigrew had done. “Do not apologize,” Severus said. “I know he took you away from the castle when you were on your way to my office. You did nothing wrong.”

“I did… lots of things wrong,” the boy said slowly, looking past Severus’ bent head at the dirt ceiling above them. “I’m sorry, though. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I just…wanted to learn Potions… from you. Sorry. I—” More coughing, but his voice was getting clearer. “I’ve been really selfish, haven’t I? But I learned…my lesson. Really.”

“Rigel, stop. Save your strength.”

“No!” the boy said, the force of which knocked him over. “I know I’m dying, but I know to confess my sins to the angels… Are you an angel?”

“No, Rigel,”

“I’m sorry for deceiving everyone. Especially Pansy and Draco and you. And my parents, and Sirius and Remus and Leo. I’m sorry that all I do is cause trouble. I just wanted to learn Potions, and I couldn’t do it any other way and now I won’t get to tell my sister how to tell Queen Anne’s lace from hemlock cause Kyprioth knows Archie can’t tell the difference and I won’t get to say goodbye to Binny. Will you tell her and Minna and the other house elves how amazing the are for me? And I just want to say goodbye to my friends before I die. Oh Mum, I’m sorry you blame yourself for all I’ve had go wrong in life with my magic and eyes and temper.”

Severus wasn’t able to fully listen to the boy’s rambling. Parents? Rigel Black’s mother had died, and why was he mentioning Sirius as an afterthought? Rigel Black had no sisters, and Archie… wasn’t that what Sirius called Rigel? And what about his eyes?

The boy was crying now. His eyes were not tearing up, but the boy was scrubbing away at them. His eyes were somewhat different than they were in first year…

“Rigel,” Severus interrupted. “What color are your eyes?”

Rigel hiccupped before responding. “They were green before I turned them grey. I want them green again. I want to go back to being myself. I’m tired of being Rigel. I want to be myself again.”

Severus couldn’t believe his ears.

“Who are you?” Hoping he didn’t hear that cursed name.

“Just Harry.”

No… it couldn’t be… and yet, it made perfect sense. Just Harry.

“Have you always been Harry?” Severus needed to know if she had always been his student, and this wasn’t just some horrible mix-up.

“Yes, Archie isn’t Rigel. I am.”

***

Draco could feel everything Uncle Sev was emoting, even with so much dirt between them. There was disgust, along with rage. A dash of despair and not insignificant worry, a flutter of hope, dread, and then amazing relief. Draco took that as a good sign that Rigel was alive.

***

Liar Liar Snippet

Voldemort was there. In the graveyard. She was _not_ happy about that. Especially the part where she was tied to a gravestone.

“ _Crucio,_ ”

The pain hit, bones creaking, splintering, breaking, but it was not the worst pain she’d withstood. The situation, while dire, was not as hopeless as last spring’s. People knew where she was, or wasn’t, and they could find her. She still had her tracker, and the orb. Someone would come.

“Steady on, Harriet.” Aldon’s voice came through the orb. She could do this.

***

this is rough but I think it’s a cute idea

Hermione and Tahiil were joining the sneks, truth or dare begins

Hermy: Truth!

Rigel: What’s ur fav class?

Everyone: that’s not a real truth question. Pick again

Rigel: what’s ur _least_ favorite class and _why_

Everyone: try again

Rigel: What’s ur least favorite thing about Harry’s habits? I want the deep dirt, so I can tease her later

Rigel: dare…

Theo: I dare you to go put on pyjamas and wear them for the rest of the game

Theo: dare!

Tahiil: I dare you to go stand by that fish (the black lake wall) and mimic everything it does until your next turn

***

“Is this going to become a thing, Harry? You having older men come over to ‘brew potions’?” James accused, somewhat teasing, but mostly scared what his daughter got up to when he was at work if this is what he saw when he was home.

“Oh?” Harry quipped, feigning forgetful surprise. “I didn’t tell you? I’ve invited Master Snape. He’s coming next week.”

James spluttered, and the table broke into chaos. He could see Harry smirking, the devilish child, but she also was honest. Surely she didn’t _actually_ plan on having Snivellus come to Potter Place? He wouldn’t _dare_.

***

His hands were not as tied as Lord Riddle believed. Severus visits the Potters and Blacks, but impromptu, so the kids didn’t know. Well, more like he was attempting to apologize to Lily and the Boyz^TM didn’t want him to have an easy escape. The kids burst in from a day in the alley, with Leo in tow (he had come over a few more times for dinner, usually at Lily’s insistence)

***

this would be fun to fully flesh out, but for now, it’s an open idea y’all can take a crack at if u want just dm me the link so i can scream how amazing u are if u do

A hostage situation in the Lower Alleys where Scar and Co., or potentially Voldemort supporters take a bunch of alley kids hostage. Harry, despite not looking or being quite so young anymore, was a known figure that was important to the King, and it fit with their MO. Jason, Cora, Margo, Jack, and others, perhaps the Bottings? all being kept somewhere in the meantime

Leo went to Count Aurel, and Kasten immediately offered to help, to everyone’s surprise. Gavril and Irena were also a surprise, but they were more active in the community than Kasten. Kasten really went off the chain, relatively, and Leo wasn’t sure what to make of his offer, he took it of course, but wondered how Harry had three vampires willing to risk a rescue attempt. (hint: everyone loves Harry)

Harry does her best to protect the kiddos, and the kidnappers took her wand (unsurprisingly, she was to only hostage to have one) and her potions kit ( _NOOOOOOOOO_ *darth vader scream*). She knew she had her magic, and her brains. Jack and Margo were fast, Cora was nimble, but she didn’t know much more about the other kids, and with so many to protect, she wasn’t willing to take any risks. She sat in the middle of the kids, and they were all hanging onto her in some way. Cora and Margo were sharing her lap.

she tells stories to pass the time, like how such and such in the 15th century accidentally added boiled slugs instead of mashed slugs to a potion and made a wart remover instead of a weedkiller, and other nerdy potioneer history stories. the kids actually really like them, which is what she’s happy to share anytime, (hopes that they arent too traumatized after this)

***

Someone attacked her from behind. Again. What did this make it, the eighth time? Fuck.

***

My personal theory is that Archie’s mom, Diana, is a relative of Severus. Mainly because of word association. For me, Diana always brings to mind Diana Prince, otherwise known as Wonder Woman. I know other Rigel Chronicle fans have had Diana be a Fawcett, and it is seen as strange that such a Light family’s child would go for a Black, and that she and Sirius eloped. And it is true that in canon Diana is well known as a Light witch, so that begs the question, how could she be both a Light witch and a Prince, a family known to be Dark? 

I don’t really know myself. Half-Blood Prince has us know that Eileen is the last Prince in the main line, so maybe Diana is from an offshoot branch, that further separated from the main family due to being Light affiliated? But then, how closely related would she and Severus be? As close as any family in the wizarding world is to another? That they’re cousins somehow? 

I just think that’d be a funny interaction/scene, everyone reacting to finding out Diana and Severus are like first cousins or something, and the only ones who are calm and accepting are Harry and Lily, as they A) don’t really care or see what the big deal is, and B) never have felt ill-will toward Severus. Everyone else (including Severus) are all freaking out about being related to each other. I also don’t know how this sort of family connection would be a secret, or how it is revealed, but I still think it’s pretty great. Imagine Severus finding out his favorite- best student, is actually his second cousin and even though it’s not quite the familial relation he once was tempted to contemplate, it’s still pretty strange for him to think he’d been apprenticing his family when he thought he was the only one left.


End file.
